If You Love Me
by meveryrandom
Summary: In this story Thor never went to earth and learned a lesson, he never had to prove himself, he never bettered himself. He was spoiled and corrupt and became king of Asgard with his brother kneeling as his feet.


_**I just finished watching Thor 2 and this happened.**_

* * *

Thor groaned "Nh! A-are you quite sure we should be doing this brother?"  
Loki snickered riding him, clawing at his chest slightly the ache of his body matching the depth of Thor's length in his tight delicate entrance.  
"Well, I wouldn't be telling father or anything, but we're fine. Trust me." Loki purred tightening around the young boy he called brother.  
"Ah-why should I trust you?"  
"Give me a reason why you shouldn't." Loki cocked a brow. Thor was silent by the cunning words as his younger brother continued to move in control. He took the blonde in deeper until he engulfed him all, throwing his head back Loki let out a restless sigh "There…oh perfect."  
"Alright I'm in brother. I have achieved what you requested now what?" Thor was still a bit awkward and confused over why Loki would always come back late at night and make him do this intimacy with him.  
Loki leaned down and cooed sensual words into Thor's ear that would make an icy chill creep up his spine. "Now…Release in me."  
Thor bit his lip as Loki moved roughly, he didn't care much for gentle play, and since Thor can't give it the way he likes it he'll be in control of sessions from now on.  
"Isn't this hurting you?" Thor asked concerned.  
"I want it to…!" Loki gasped feeling the sibling throb inside him, he must be close. He must be. "Stroke me." Loki demanded. In other nights Thor would protest against touching his own blood in such a lustful way, but tonight he did not argue. He did so but not in the nature that satisfied the monster. "Harder!" Loki snapped.  
"I don't want to hurt you!" Thor snapped back.  
"I want to be hurt! I want you to make me bleed! I want to feel the pain-the ache of my muscles-the beads of my sweat escaping down my nape!"  
"But Loki-!"  
"If you love me you will do as I ask!" Loki snapped the words that were so eluding, so challenging they always got Thor to do just as he wanted. And so Thor did.

When they were finished the young boy stood from the bed with a slight stumble before retrieving his garments to retire for the night in his own chambers.  
"You're not going to stay are you? You never stay…" Thor spoke softly with disappointment in his tone.  
"If you were as rough with me as I desire you to be, Leaving wouldn't be an option." Loki remarked and left to his room for the night.  
Unlike Thor, Loki was able to sleep soundly that night and every night. Because he knew, he knew they were not brothers. They were not true brothers by blood and then never will be. Years ago he discovered his true self, his true form. For years he did not understand but now he was aware of everything, who he was, _what_ he was, and who he was meant to be. Playing with Thor's mind, making him believe he was committing something so sick and lustful, and addicting him to the desire of his own brothers wet skin, that was what helped Loki sleep at night. Thor believed he was corrupt and it was all Loki's illusions.

But the tabled certainly turned when they were older, and Loki got the disgusting taste of his own medicine.

Thor sat upon his gold throne requesting the guards to bring him his prisoner. At the order of their king they did so, dragging in the man that used to be such a young cunning boy all dressed up in chains and cuffs.  
"Excellent, thank you. Now leave me." Thor demanded and every guard shuffled out, shutting the doors and locking them as they did in a routine fashion.  
Loki took a large heavy sigh as his brother stood from his throne and slowly strutted over to the man in irons "You look well, but you don't seem to look like the slave you truly are."  
"The guards brought me clothed, sorry to disappoint you but you know what they would do if they knew the truth about our visits. Or rather you ordering my presence since I never wanted to be a guest." Loki snarled.  
"Never wanted to be a guest? Why, you invited yourself into my bedroom every night when we were children. Do you not care for our sessions any more brother?" Thor snickered at the lesser sibling.  
"I don't care for what they've become." The raven haired man growled.  
"Will you willing retire to you slave garbs? Or shall I undress you myself?"  
"I'll spit on your grin the moment you lay a finger on me."  
"Have you forgotten I like it rough?"  
"You're corrupt."  
"And you're the one who did it."  
Loki glared him down coldly, before shape shifting his clothes into what Thor desired, his slave wear. Nothing more than a few leather belts across chest, a collar and a veil waist robe. "Are you happy now brother?" he barked at him.  
"Yes very…" Thor purred grabbing Loki by the chain leash and pulling him to his throne, taking a seat and positioning Loki straddling his hips. "You always fancied being on top brother. I hope you didn't plan on wearing anything that covered down there."  
Loki rolled his eyes "Not for you no."  
"Excellent. Well, perform your duties."  
"Wow such a charmer."

Thor spared no mercy, no inch of skin untouched. He clawed at his brothers back and sank his teeth into the skin of Loki's neck, plowing and thrusting deep into the hot violated entrance.  
"You were always so tight brother." Thor groaned between heavy pants as he gripped Loki's hips with both fists, driving the man's hips to his control.  
"You could go just a bit more gentle-" Loki gasped still shuffling with the cuffs around his wrists that were now cutting skin from all the resistance.  
"Oh but brother…You like it rough remember? You want to feel your muscles ache, and your sweat escaping down your nape remember?" He smirked devilishly "You wanted me to make you bleed brother."  
Loki cried out as his brother violently hit the nerve that set his body on fire.  
"Do the thing I love." Thor ordered "Do it now for I am close!"  
Loki with his head hung let out a light sob in his shaken throat as he bit back tears, he would rather die than weep in the presence of this monster. He did as he was ordered and slowly the skin tone of his body faded and chilled over into a subtle royal blue, his body grew cold and his eyes light up red like burning blood.  
"Yes…" Thor hissed gazing over the frosted prisoner "The beast. The monster that is not my brother but rather my enemy."

When it had ended they had landed themselves in an exclusive chamber on a bed. The rounds that followed after the first were not pleasant, they weren't even rough. Rough was an understatement, Thor's treatments were brutal.  
But as they lay in the satin sheets together, Loki was wrapped in the arms of his wicked brother. Their wet and sweaty figures entwined with one another.  
"You're staying aren't you brother?" Thor asked pulling Loki closer to his chest.  
Loki sighed, as he recited "Leaving is not an option." 

* * *

_**"If you love me...you will do as I ask."**_


End file.
